Mike Milligan
'''Michael "Mike" Milligan MBE '''played by Conner Byne is a care worker (later Head care worker) throughout the series. He made his first apperaence on 8 July 2002 and departed on 14 October 2002. Byne agreed to reprise his role in 2004, and he made his return in 2005. Mike continued the role of Head care woker into Tracy Beaker Returns, and returned in 2013 in The Dumping Ground, being the only character to appear in the three shows in the "Dumping Ground" franchise. Mike is tall with grey hair and blue eyes. He is protrayed as a lovable, kind but firm character who seems to know every character. Mike first appears in series 1 as the assistant care worker. He is on good terms with Tracy, thinking she's a 'good kid on the whole'. He leaves at the end of series 1 before returning in series 5. When head care worker, Shelley Appleton, decides to leave she holds interviews for possible head care workers, who none of the YP like so they beg Mike to take up the role which he does. He carried that role into TBR. Mike offers Tracy a job at the Dumping Ground because it is short staffed. As a result of this, Tracy and Mike to get to know each other again and and became closer. In series 2, Mike has his friends full when a new girl called Elektra (Jesscia Revel) arrives and attacks Liam O'Donovan (Richard Wisker). Elektra bullies the other residents and encourages them to steal items from the Dumping Ground. For example, she persuades Carmen to steal £20. She threatens the younger children and encourages them to behave badly. After she becomes the most popluar person there, she tries to steal even more money, but after she is set up she confesses what she has done to Mike and prepares to leave. Mike gives her a second chance to improve, and says that they are not giving up on her. Mike and Gina Conway (Kay Purcell) plan a day in the country for the kids, which the residents are not happy to attend. Mike and Gina both want the day to be perfect, but after Tracy is left in charge of half the children, it seems as if everything goes wrong. Carmen Howle (Amy-Leigh Hickman) nea\rly falls of a bridge and Harry Jones (Philip Graham Scott) and his stuffed giraffe, Jeff are alone with an adder, but Elektra rescues the pair. Mike is pushed to the limit when young Liam wreaks havoc on an old mans mobility scooter, and Liam ends up in court where he is given community service at an old peoples home. After behaves himself and doesn't get up to any trouble, Mike tells him he is proud of him. He is a father figure to all the kids, especially Tracy. In episode 7, Justine Littlewood (Montanna Thompson) returns, announcing she is going to get engaged to a man called, Charlie (Kent Riley). She asked Mike if he could give her away and he said he'd be delighted to. Mike receives an MBE in Series 3 Episode 12for taking care of children in care. He goes to Buckingham Palace with Harry, Gus, Tracy and Jeff and meets the Queen. Mike is seriously injured in episode 13 after a roof falls on top of him in Sapphire's flat, though he lives. He is the last person Tracy says goodbye too in the final episode and she finally recongizes him as the father she never had. Mike returns in The Dumping Ground continuning his role as Head Care worker. In episode 1, Mike decides to go on holiday, leaving the YP with Gina. Havoc follows when a world war one grenade sends Gina to hosiptal leaving the kids home alone. In episode 4 he decides Jody is best off living at home again but when that doesn't work out Jody returns. In episode 5 Mike suggests that Gus should get fosterd later in the episode Gus is fosterd. Mike will not be returning for the second series of The Dumping Ground. Conner Byne said on Twitter that he had others and that the BBC had not given him acceptable terms in his contract. Before confirming his depature, he said that it was up to the BBC to improve his deal and hje would the continue his role, but it seems that new contract wasn't offered. Category:Characters all the episode